


Save Me a Dance?

by betheyintomyyang



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, Prom, Prom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheyintomyyang/pseuds/betheyintomyyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is playing at prom and asks Pete to come and see him perform. Pete, being the nervous and devious little shit he is, doesn't give Mikey an answer but shows up anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give me your answer Pete Wentz

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a short video I saw about Pete and Mikey going to prom together. I hope you enjoy!

Pete honestly didn’t even want to go to prom. He had planned on staying home with Andy and having a Star Wars movie marathon. Patrick and Joe even said that they would try to come over. But Mikey convinced him to go.  
“C’mon Pete! My bands playing there and it’ll be fun! I have a feeling you’ll absolutely love My Chemical Romance. Plus, do you really want to leave me to the mercy of teenage girls and guys after I get off stage? Hey I’ll make you a deal. I’ll pick you up and I’ll save you a dance .” Mikey said and Pete could practically hear him grinning over the phone.  
“Hahaha, very funny Way,” Pete said sarcastically as his stomach did a stupid flip.”One, I don’t need a ride unless it’s gonna be in a limo. If I’m even going, there is no way I’m going to arrive being driven by my friends older brother. That is so not going to happen. And secondly, there’ll be no need to save me a dance.”  
“Fine, fine, I just thought it would be nice since once I get off stage everyone's going to be wanting to dance with me.” Mikey said. “Just text me or call me with your answer. My band plays at around nine and I we’re doing covers of songs cause I’m not sure Principal Walker would like us playing ‘You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison’.”  
“Yeah sure. I’ll try and make it before you get kicked off stage.” Pete smiled.  
“Shut up Wentz, I’ll see you tomorrow,” And with that, Mikey hung up.  
That had been two weeks ago, two weeks and Pete still hadn’t given MIkey a definite response. But now here he was at 8:45 p.m on the night of his prom, dressed up in a suit, pacing around his room. He had told Andy, Joe, and Patrick that he wasn’t going to be able to make it earlier that week, when they had asked why, Pete had given them a vague answer of his mom needing his help that night. When they asked him if he could sneak out after, he pretended that Pandora had gotten out and hung up after that.  
“Peter are you ready?” Mrs. Wentz shouted up the stairs, looking through her purse for her car keys.  
“Um yeah,” Pete answered, his voice cracking slightly; clearing his throat and answering again. “Yeah, totally.” He took one last look in his mirror to make sure everything was right, from the way he had tied his tie, to his matching shoes. He had his mom help him pick out his suit. Together they had chosen a light cream colored one, with a white vest and silver bowtie. What if Mikey didn’t like the color? What if Mikey had been joking about going to see him play? What if Mikey thought it was weird Pete had come without a date? What if he hadn’t even wanted him to come? What if-  
“Peter! You’re going if you don’t get down here! I don’t have all night to wait for you either!” Mrs. Wentz shouted. “I’ll see you in the car.”  
“Ok! I’m coming!” Pete yelled as his mom walked down the stairs. He dashed into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, and rechecked his hair for the millionth time. He barreled down the stairs, flashing his dad a thumbs up as he ran past the kitchen. Yanking open the front door, he ran down the walkway in the cool May air and hopped into his mom's waiting car.  
He buckled up and sat silently in the passenger seat, his mom’s stare boring holes into the side of his face.  
“You look handsome,” Mrs. Wentz commented with a small smile. “Are you sure there isn’t a girl we’re supposed to pick up?” Pete quickly shaked his head no and stared down at his cuff, nervously picking at it.  
“Or a guy?” Mrs. Wentz cautiously questioned after a pregnant pause. Pete slowly looked over at his mom with a ‘please stop and just drive’ face, getting a laugh out of Mrs. Wentz. She pulled the car away from the curb and started to drive towards the high school.  
“I’m only going cause Mikey asked me to go see his band perform,” Pete reached over and turned on the radio.  
“And you dressed up in a suit because?” Mrs. Wentz put on her blinker as they turned out of their neighborhood.  
Pete rolled his eyes and looked out his window, watching the headlights pass by them. “It’s required. The school said ‘dress up’ or something like that. No jeans and no t-shirts.”  
Mrs. Wentz smiled as her son started to hum along to the song that was on the radio and reached over to turn up the volume for him.  
xxxx x xxxxx  
Mikey Way had been wandering around the gym for the past half hour, looking to see if Pete would show. So far he hadn’t seen him, but he had been approached by several girls who wanted to dance with him.  
“Please?” Taylor Kent batted her green covered eyes at him. “It would kill Tiffany is I told her I danced with a band member.” She pursed her cherry lips and made a big show of draping herself against Mikey.  
“Um no and please get off of me,” Mikey peeled Taylor off of him and started walking toward the stage. It was where it was normally placed when they had school meetings, on the left side of the gym, underneath the scoreboard. When he got to the right side of the stage he saw Ray and Bob talking next to one of the speakers. The D.J on stage was currently playing some weird pop song that the students seemed to enjoy.  
“Mikey Way! where have you been? We have twenty minutes to tune. Apparently they set up our equipment behind this D.J dude and there’s a curtain covering it? It’s weird,” Bob shouted to be heard over the techno beat that was blasting out of the speakers.  
“I’ve been walking around. Where's Frank and Gerard?” Are they getting our guitars?” Mikey yelled looking at the stage. Now that Bob had pointed it out, Mikey could see the curtain. It was black and held up by strings that were connected to hooks in the ceiling. Mikey lifted himself on top of the speaker and stared out into the crowd.  
There were so many teens here. Of course there are, he shook his head at his own observations, it’s PROM night for Pete’s sake.  
Pete.  
Speaking of Pete, Mikey thought, he should’ve been here by now if he was coming. He had walked the gym at least three times for the past half hour and he hadn’t even seen a glimpse of his friend anywhere. Mikey had really wanted Pete to come. He wanted Pete to seem him perform and then maybe, just maybe,he would’ve gotten the little idiot to dance with him. He’d been bugging Pete for the past week on whether or not he as going to come, and he had gotten back were ‘maybes’ and ‘I have to see if I have anything else planned’. It had bothered Mikey to no end that he couldn’t get a clean answer out of Pete. Maybe that mea-  
“Mikey Way! did you even hear me?” Gerard snapped his fingers in front of his little brothers face.  
“What?” Mikey blinked harshly a few times, and pushed his square glasses up his nose.  
“We’re warming up now, c’mon.” Gerard pushed his shoulder length hair out of his face, while Mikey hopped down from the speaker and straightened out his clothes. Mikey realized that Gerard had washed his hair for their performance.  
“Yeah I know, I figured I might as well look good since I’m going to have a spotlight on me,”Gerard shrugged after Mikey voiced his observation out loud. Gerard led Mikey out of the gym and down the hallway that held Mikey’s old science class. Mikey followed his brother into Ms. Alder’s remedial math classroom where the other three members of their band were.  
“Mikey your bass is over here,” Frank called out from over by the teachers desk where he was fixing his hair in Ms. Alder’s desk mirror. He had on a black dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans (even though the teachers had told them no jeans), a black and white striped tie, and black vans.  
Mikey opened up his bass guitar case and put the strap over his shoulder, adjusting it so he could play comfortably. He fixed his black tie so it wasn’t crooked, and nervously patted down his flat hair.  
“Dude relax. You look fine,” Bob walked up to Mikey and Frank, taking off his red tie and shoving it in his black dress pants pocket. Gerard and Ray were on the other end of the room practicing vocals.  
“Yeah Mr. Flat Iron. I don’t think your hair will ever get out of shape until 2009,” Frank smirked, standing up straight and practicing a few chords. Bob laughed as Mikey threw a death glare at Frank.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be over there practicing?” Mikey nodded his head in the direction of his brother as he himself did a few chords.  
“Not unless they call me over, I already know all my parts and pitches,” Frank shrugged and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Do you think they’ll like us? I mean, I know we’re just playing covers but still.”  
“Relax midget, we’ll do just fine,” Bob ducked just as Frank tried to hit him in the face with his guitar. Mikey started laughing as Frank proceeded to chase Bob around the teacher’s desk.  
“Hey guys? We have to go on stage now. We have ten minutes till show time,” Ray made jazz hands as he said show time, his guitar tucked safely behind him.  
Frank swallowed and followed Bob and Gerard out the door, when the door opened Mikey could hear a faint bassline from the gym.  
“It’s ok to be nervous Mikey,” Ray said as he held the door open with his foot and fixed his black tie with his hands. Mikey nodded and started walking towards the door. He followed Ray’s red dress shirt and his giant head of hair down the hallway. Mikey’s stomach felt like it was filled with snakes. Not butterflies, because no way would butterflies make you feel like you’re being stabbed over and over with tiny needles.  
They entered the gym through the same door they had exited and hurried over to the steps leading to the stage. Mikey hugged his bass to himself as he took the steps two at a time. He let his bass hang down once he was on the stage and behind the curtain, he walked over to where Frank was plugging in his guitar.  
“Hey Frank, where’s my chord?” Mikey asked. Frank looked up and nodded to the top of the speaker where another amp cord was coiled on top of it. Mikey took the cord and brought it to the speaker behind Gerard and to the right of Bob. He had just finished plugging in his bass when the music stopped and Principal Walker started to introduce them.  
“And now we have a special presentation,” Mrs. Walker began. “Five of our very own boys have agreed to play for us tonight! Bob Bryar, Ray Toro, Frank Iero,” She had pronounced Frank’s name wrong. Frank glared at the curtain. “and Gerard and Michael Way! Please-”  
Mikey felt a buzz in his pocket as Gerard shot a sympathetic glance over at Frank. Mikey dug his phone out of his back pocket and checked to see who had texted him.  
Pete.  
Pete had texted him. Cool Yourself, Mikey thought as his stomach did an odd flip flop thing. He’s probably saying that he can’t come. He unlocked his phone and checked the message.  
‘I’m here’. Mikey smiled down at his screen as the curtain began to part and Bob started counting down with his drum sticks.  
Clack. Mikey shoved his phone back into his pocket.  
Clack. His hand flew to the neck of his bass guitar.  
Clack, clack, clack,clack. He began to play, a huge smile on his face.


	2. So you showed up?

Pete walked into the gym at 8:55 and promptly made his way over to the stage. He carefully pushed through the many people who were all doing their own versions of dancing, but stopped when he was about ten feet away from the stage. He took out his phone and shot Mikey a quick text saying he was here. Someone bumped into him from behind, making him stumble forward. Once he had regained his footing Pete turned around to glare at the guy who had almost knocked him over. 

"Hey Pete! I didn't know you were coming tonight!" Brendon smiled, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Even with his eyebrows raised, Brendon still had too much forehead. Brendon ran a hand through his hair as two hands snaked around his waist. His smile got even wider. 

"Yeah I didn't know either. I really just came to hear Mikey play. I like the suit, red's a good color on you." Pete complimented Brendon's red suit jacket and pants. Underneath the jacket he wore a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Brendon reached down and squeezed the hands that had wound themselves around his waist.

"Hey Sarah," Sarah Orzechowski's head popped out from around Brendon's left shoulder when Pete had said hi.

"Hey Pete! Nice suit, I didn't know they had suits in that color. It looks really good on you though," She gave him a small smile, unwound herself from Brendon, and stood next to him instead. She was wearing a red dress that hung on one shoulder, leaving the other shoulder free of any straps. She had decorated that shoulder with red glitter. The rest of her dress hugged her figure in a very flattering way, it flared out towards the bottom revealing black high heels.

"Your dress looks amazing on you Sarah. Also like it cost you fortune." Pete smiled at her. At that moment two things happened, one, Mrs.Walker stepped up onto the stage with a microphone and started announcing a band; and two, Brendon and Sarah started to kiss, so Pete was glad he could focus on Mrs. Walker instead of the two people making out behind him. 

"And now we have a special presentation. Five of our own boys have agreed to play for us tonight! Bob Bryar, Ray Toro, Frank Iero," Mrs. Walker mispronounced Frank's name, and Pete winced, he could just imagine the death glare Frank was giving Mrs. Walker from behind the curtain.Or maybe he himself would come out and come at her with his guitar. "And Gerard and Michael Way! Please give a round of applause for My Chemical Romance!"

Mrs. Walker stepped off the stage and the curtain parted revealing Mikey's band. Pete could hear Bob counting them off, then the sound of Mikey killing it on bass flooded out of the speakers. Pete didn't even know what song they were playing, he could hear Gerard singing, see Frank jumping around enthusiastically, see Ray's aphro head banging, hear Bob on his drums, but his attention was completely devoted to Mikey. Mikey was smiling, surprisingly, and his eyes were flicking back and forth over the crowd like he was looking for someone. Pete smiled up at him and started to bounce his head to the beat. 

Pete's heart skipped a beat when Mikey's eyes landed on him. Wait no, Pete thought, there are at least twenty other people Mikey could be looking at and smiling at like they're a new bass guitar. Sarah, or Brendon, or that girl in front of him in the cute white dress, or- screw it. Pete can pretend that Mikey's smile was for him. Pete just smiled wider, stared at Mikey, and continued dancing. 

If you asked Pete to name one song that Mikey's band had played that night he wouldn't have be able to tell you. He could tell you exactly what Mikey was wearing,(black dress shirt, pants, and shoes, all topped off with a black tie), what his hair looked like (perfectly straight and just touching his chin), what glasses he was wearing (his white rimmed, square glasses), and just how times Pete's heart skipped a beat or his stomach decided to flip (practically the entire performance). 

Only when My Chemical Romance played their last song (something about dirty looks and photographs your boyfriend took) bowed, and the curtain was lowered, did Pete stop smiling.He still had a faint grin on his face when he turned around to see if Brendon and Sarah were still standing behind him. They were but now Sarah was talking to a girl in a light pink dress. Brendon wasn't really talking, he just held Sarah from behind and swayed back and forth while Sarah talked. Pete tapped Brendon on the shoulder.

"So what'd you think?" Pete asked once Brendon looked over his shoulder.

"My Chem? I thought they were pretty cool. Frankie was really energetic onstage. I think he hit Gerard with his guitar at one point." Brendon went back to swaying back and forth, so Pete walked around them to stand next to the girl in a white dress to further talk to Brendon.

"Really? Frank almost hit Gerard with his guitar?" Pete asks, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. How did you not notice? I'm pretty sure I heard Mr. Simon screech," Brendon laughed. Soft, slow, music had started to play from the speakers. Sarah's friend in the white dress walked off, so she turned around and put her hands around Brendon's neck, locking her fingers. she leaned her head against Brendon's chest and looks at Pete. 

"Did you like them? I thought they were pretty cool. I can't believe they didn't get kicked off stage though. Gerard kept singing the original songs, not the clean versions." Sarah closed her eyes as Brendon kissed the top of her head. 

"Yeah I liked them. I thought they were awesome! Mikey was killing it on bass." Pete said as someone lightly bumped into him.

"Killing it huh?" Pete spun around and there stood Mikey, smiling at him. 

xxxx x xxxxx

Once they had finished their performance and the curtain had been lowered, Mikey unplugged his bass, and ran from the stage. He still had a faint smile on his lips from watching Pete dance to the music and smile up at the stage. Mikey wasn't sure if Pete had been looking at him or just in the general direction of the stage, but that didn't matter. Mikey could pretend that Pete was smiling at him and no else but him.

Mikey had his case open and was just setting his bass down inside of it, when the rest of the band entered the classroom.

"That. Was. Fucking. AWESOME!" Frank grinned like a maniac. "Why'd you run off stage so fast?" 

Gerard entered behind Frank, and Bob and Ray entered shortly after, laughing about something.

"I saw someone in the audience and I wanted to say hi before they left," Mikey closed his case and glanced up at the the others. "Hey Gee can you please put this away for me? Please?"

Gerard looked over at Mikey and shrugged. "Yeah sure, who'd you see thoug?"

"Probably Pete," Ray smirked and Bob grinned over her shoulder.

"Fuck off you guys," Mikey blushed.

"Aw look Gerard! Baby Mikey's got a crush!" Bob teased Mikey. Gerard shook his head smiling as Ray and Frank laughed.

"Go have fun Mikey. I'll put away your bass," Gerard stared at the ceiling and mouthed 'fucking dorks' as Frank started making kissy faces at Mikey as he left the room. 

Mikey stood just outside the door and breathed deeply for a few seconds. He came.Pete actually came! Pete saw him play and he looked like he loved it. Mikey jogged down the hallway and back into the gym. He pushed through the crowd looking for Pete. He had been to the left of the stage by Frank so Mikey headed in that general direction.

"Hey Mikey, you were awesome!"

"Save me a dance Way!"

"Nice job man!"

"You guys killed it up there!"

"Hey thanks. Yeah thanks." Mikey quickly brushed off the other people trying to grab his attention and made his way over toward the area Pete was in. He was Brendon and Sarah slow dancing to whatever slow song they were playing on the speakers and in front of them he could see the cream color of Pete's suit jacket and gelled hair.

"-cked off stage though. Gerard kept singing the original songs, not the clean versions,"Mikey heard Brendon's girlfriend Sarah say. He quirked one side of his mouth up because it was true. They had been told to sing the clean versions of the songs they were doing. Gerard had either not cared or just got caught up in the moment and started belting out the original lyrics.

"Yeah I liked them. I thought they were awesome! Mikey was killing it on bass." Mikey smiled and lightly pushed Pete from behind, shoving his hands back into his pockets when Pete turned around.

"Killing it huh?" Mikey couldn't help but laugh as a huge smile engulfed Pete's face as he swarmed forward and gave Mikey a bear hug. 

"Yes! Dude you were awesome!" Pete said stepping back from his friend, still smiling. At this point Sarah nudged Brendon and nodded her head to the left, silently telling him they should move. Brendon slow danced them away, but Pete and Mikey didn't even notice.

"Thanks! Hey I'm really glad you came tonight!" Mikey said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I am as well. I mean, you were really good up there and um yeah," Pete trailed off, glancing up at Mikey's face and back down at his shoes.

Mikey smiled softly down at Pete and started to sway side to side with the song. Pete glanced up and saw Mikey smiling at him, and blushed as red as Sarah's dress.

"You know, I saved a dance for you Wentz," Mikey said taking a small step towards Pete.

Pete looked up in complete shock, his mouth partially open. "Woah, wait, you, you weren't joking? You were being serious?"

Mikey nodded looking at Pete shyly as he closed the space between them so there was only a foot left between them. "Well yeah. Of course. That is if you're okay with it." Mikey swallowed and looked down at Pete's flushed face, feeling his own face heat up.

"Well, are you going to ask me to dance?" Pete gave a small nervous laugh as his heart sped up.

"Pete Wentz, would you like to dance with me?" Mikey smiled down at the shorter boy and he felt his stomach twist itself into a knot when Pete reached up and put his hands around Mikey's neck. 

"Michael Way, I would very much like to dance with you." Pete gazed into Mikey's hazel eyes and smirked when he arched one eyebrow at Pete using his full name.

"Michael Way? Why Peter, why use such formalities?" Mikey wrapped his arms around Pete's waist and pulled him in a bit closer. Now they stood inches from each other, chests bumping slightly whenever the other one took a breath. 

Pete removed one hand from Mikey's neck to grab onto his tie and drag his head down until their foreheads were touching. "Why Michael didn't you hear? It's a formal occasion."

Mikey's breathing got uneven as he swallowed. He could feel Pete's hand pulling his tie and on his neck. Screw it, Mikey thought and then he tentatively kissed Pete.

Mikey honestly expected Pete to pull away and call him a fag, or that he didn't like him in that way. Even though he had grabbed his tie and pulled his face down to his. Or that he would back up saying it was a joke. Maybe, deep down, Mikey believed that Pete actually liked him back. But now he fully believed that Pete liked him back.

Pete kissed Mikey slowly, and cautiously at first, before becoming more confident and deepening the kiss slightly. When they both finally broke for air, their cheeks were flushed and their lips were red from use. Both boys had huge smiles on their faces.

Mikey pulled Pete against his chest and slowly swayed them side to side, hummin along to the slow song that was still playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please if you've enjoyed!


	3. Frank's an actual five year old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an added on part. It sounds kind of like I'm dragging it out a bit, so if you think I am, just leave a comment and I'll stop <3

"You glad I saved you a dance?" Mikey asked smugly as he slowly moved them away from the stage and towards the buffet table, because, wow, performing really made him hungry.

Pete pulled away from Mikey's chest (much to Mikey's disappointment) to pull Mikey's face down and kiss him again. (Ok, Mikey was no longer upset, in fact he was quite ecstatic)

"Very glad. I might even take you up on that ride home with your brother now," Pete smiled up at Mikey. Mikey smirked down at his comment.

"And why's that? I thought you only wanted a ride if you get to ride in a limo?"

"Well things can change. Hey! Where are you going?" Pete practically whined as Mikey pulled away and turned towards the buffet table laden with food.

"No matter how much I love slow dancing with you, and I really truly do, I'm starving. Apparently performing makes you really hungry," Mikey smiled apologetically over his shoulder at Pete as he grabbed a small plate. At that moment his phone started vibrating in his back pocket, so Mikey reached around and pulled it out.

"Hey Gee, what's up?" Mikey asked once he answered it.

"Hey Mikes, the guys and I are going to Fall Out Boy's Pizzeria and then back home to binge watch Star Wars, maybe some Batman as well. You game?" 

"Or are you to busy sucking face with Pete?" Mikey heard Frank yell into the phone. a dull smack followed by Bob and Ray's laughter ensued. 

"Yeah like we totally didn't just walk in on you and Gerard sucking face a few minutes ago. What happened to putting away the equipment guys?" Mikey heard Bob laugh and could practically see Gerard and Frank's faces turning bright red.

"Yeah I'm game. I'll just check with Pete," Mikey rolled his eyes and looked to his right where Pete stood next to him, looking at him with a questioning look. Putting the phone against his shoulder, Mikey asked Pete if he would like to join the guys.

"Yeah sure. They don't have pizza here anyway," Pete said, scrunching his eyebrows together as he examined the catered food in front of them.

"Yeah sure, we're game," Mikey said, shaking his head with a smile tugging at his lips. "When are you leaving?" OW!" Mikey yanked his arm up when Pete play punched him.

"Um now if possible," Gerard answered.

"Ok, cool, see you in five then," Mikey said, placing the plastic plate back onto the stack where he got it from. 

"Make it snappy Way!" Mikey heard Frank yell at him as he hung up. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Pete's hand, entwining their fingers as he did so. 

"Ready?" Mikey smiled down at Pete.

"For pizza? Is that even really a question Mikey?" Pete asked squeezing his hand. 

"No, not really i guess," Mikey kissed him on his cheek and started to make their way towards the gym's main double doors. 

Mikey tugged Pete behind him and maneuvered their way carefully between the slow dancing couples and the small, scattered clusters of friends.

"So who's coming to get pizza with us?"Pete asked once they made their way past the dance floor and were able to walk side by side, hands still entwined, through the small card tables that had been placed for the students to eat and rest at. Each table was covered with a simple white table cloth and a small centerpiece of white roses, and in some cases, a gold balloon. 

"Probably just Frank, Bob,r-ACK!" Pete felt Mikey's hand be wrenched out of his, and turned around to see why Mikey had made a sound like a dying duck. Frank (of course it was Frank) had jumped onto his back unexpectedly, and had wound his arms tight around Mikey's throat.

"Frank!" Pete exclaimed worriedly, dashing over to the two boys. Mikey was clawing at Frank's arms, his face starting to take color.

"Frank get off of him! I said to surprise them! Not kill Mikey!" Gerard appeared from the left and yanked Frank off of Mikey who stumbled forward into Pete, while Frank fell backwards onto his back, laughing. 

Pete grabbed Mikey's shoulders as he coughed, Mikey reached up and held onto Pete's forearms. 

"What-cough-the fuck-cough- frank?" Mikey stood up, eyes watering. Pete looked up at him anxiously,his eyebrows knitted together with concern.

"Just wanted to give good wishes the happy couple is all!" Frank attempted to not smile which only made him smile more and start laughing again. Gerard rolled his eyes and pulled Frank up.

"C'mon Mikes, Pete, the others are waiting in the car," Gerard and Frank walked in front of Pete and Mikey, Gerard occasionally shoving Frank who kept bouncing around place to place, talking to Gerard about how movies made prom look more special and spectacular than it actually was, while darting up and placing kisses on Gerard's cheek.

"You sure you're ok?" Pete asked as Mikey rubbed at his throat with one hand, his other hand had been claimed by Pete again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just that it was unexpected," Mikey shook his head as his older brother shoved Frank into the double doors to open them, but stopped when he passes Frank to give him a quick kiss. As they passed Frank, he bowed and pretended to take off a hat. 

"The glorious couple," He deadpanned, and Mikey smacked him over the head. 

"Shut up Frank," Pete mumbled, his face flushing a light pink. Frank giggled and ran up the locker lined hallway to catch up Gerard, as he turned left towards the front of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna like, maybe, leave a comment? Thanks, that'd be great. Also I had no fucking idea how to end this chapter, it was either I end it here of at another space and I really wanted to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas. So yeah, Happy Holidays if you celebrate any!!


	4. Things pick up, yet they also get dropped off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I'm busy with school and other things. Hope you enjoy the update and I'll attempt to post the last chapter sometime this week. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

"So, I have to ask," Mikey said, a nervous tint to his voice. "Umm, when exactly did you realize that you liked me? Or did you just realize back in the gym?"

 

Pete looked over at Mikey to gauge his reaction. Mikey looked a bit paler than normal and was furiously chewing at his lip. "Michael Way, I didn't just realize that i liked you back in that gym. I've liked you for quite some time. I just didn't know how to tell you. You can't exactly just tell your best friend that you've been crushing on them since ninth grade, because if they didn't return those feelings, things would never be the same between them now would they?" Pete silently let out a pent up breath once he saw Mikey relax. He was extremely happy to finally get his feelings for Mikey out and in the open. He'd been holding onto them for so long, it felt nice to finally admit them to him.

 

Mikey beamed as they rounded the locker filled hallway and finally faced the blue double doors that lead out of the school. 

 

"The first time I realized I had feelings for you was when you came over one day, stole a wooden spoon out of my moms hand, and ran around the house singing Green Day in your Jack Skellington swimsuit." Mikey blushed beet red as he opened the door for Pete, both of them stepping out and into the nippy May air. 

 

"Oh yeah!" Pete laughed at the memory. It had been during a movie marathon with Mikey, Andy, Ray, Joe, and Bob. One where they all ended up swimming at midnight and sleeping over. "And then I ended up slipping and crashing into the counter. I had a bruise on my hip for a week after that. 

 

"Yeah," Mikey chuckled and walked over to the Trans Am, which Gerard had pulled up to the curb. "I thought it was pretty cute. Even the part when you crashed into the counter." Mikey yanked open the door and was immediately blasted away with the sound of the Misfits.

 

"Hey Pete! You coming to get pizza with us?" Ray and his massive head of hair loomed form the backseat, where Bob and him sat, among the musical equipment they had brought with them.

 

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind," Pete said, sliding all the over behind Gerard who was driving. Frank turned around in his seat and waggled his eyebrows at Pete as Mikey got into the car. Pete rolled his eyes as Frank started laughing. 

 

"Nah, of course we don't mind. Why would we mind Mikey's boyfriend?" Bob dragged out the last word, smiling. 

 

Mikey spun around glaring dagger at Bob as Frank fell against the passenger door, dying from laughter. "The next person to make a move at my new boyfriend will get their teeth knocked out."

 

Frank stopped laughing and sat up straight, while Gerard started laughing, and laughed so hard he almost swerved off the road. Pete smiled at Mikey, who calmed down enough to glance over at Pete, a smirk plastered onto his face. 

 

"Geez Mikey. We were just teasing you," Bob mumbled, as Gerard pulled into Fall Out Boy's Pizzeria. 

 

Gerard pulled into an empty spot in the middle of the almost empty parking lot, and put the car into park. His shoulders still shaking from silent laughter. Pete rolled his eyes and opened the car door. He stretched once he got out, and, as an after though, stripped off his jacket, vest, and tie, leaving him in only his dress shirt and pants. He dashed over to the front door where Mikey held it open, waiting for him. 

 

When they both entered , they were affronted with the smell of pizza and old wood. Two families sat near the window, leaving the other side of the restaurant completely free of customers. Frank, Ray, Bob, and Gerard had shoved two tables together and were already talking about the show.

 

"She's not going to let us play for graduation Frank," Ray shook his head, aphro emphasizing his opinion. 

 

"No! Maybe she will. All we need to do is clean up a few old rock songs and sound and we'll be fine!" Frank insisted. Mikey pulled out the seat next to Ray for Pete and sat in the chair besides Bob, Pete on his right side. 

 

"No way 'Iero'. On Monday she'll probably give a speech about clean music and shit and we'll never be heard from again." Bob purposefully pronounced Frank's name wrong to tick him off and it had the desired affect. Frank glared at Bob and smacked him the arm with the menu. 

 

"What do you guys want to get?" Ray asked, rolling his eyes at Frank and Bob's antics. "I want cheese."

 

"Yeah that sounds good," Gerard answered "But I want rolls as well. They have the best rolls."

 

"Yeah! And a jug of their root-beer!" Frank squealed excitedly like a little kid. 

 

"Hey, do you guys want Andy, Patrick, and Joe to come? I kind of bailed on them so I could watch you guys play." Pete said, glancing down in his lap guiltily. Mikey reached under the table and twined his hand with Pete's. 

 

"Yeah that's fine, why not even see if Brendon and Sarah want to come?" Ray bobbed his head in agreement, he couldn't wait to talk guitar with Joe and Patrick. Plus Brendon always knows how to keep a conversation going. 

 

"Ok I'll go call them," Pete stood up just as the waitress came over to take their order. "Oh yeah, we'll probably need another pizza or four." He walked away and exited the restaurant. Walking over to the Trans Am, pulling out his phone. He leaned against the side of the car as he dialed Patrick's number. Mikey came in front of him and placed his hands on either side of Pete's face, caging him in. Pete stared wide eyed up at Mike as he leaned down to capture Pete's mouth. 

 

"Well if it isn't the worlds biggest asshole. Why couldn't you come tonight?" Patrick could be heard trough the phones speaker, as well as Andy and Joe, both yelling obscenities as each other. 

 

"PUT DOWN THAT RED SHELL ANDY! ANDY! ANDY DON'T YOU DARE! ANDREW HURLEY!" 

 

Mikey smirked and pulled away. Choosing instead, to suck on Pete's neck, switching his hands from the car to Pete's hips. 

 

"Um," Pete's voice came out whiny,he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Yeah, sorry about that. Mikey wanted me to see his band and ummm, I went, but they're donw now, so um we're at...at...ahhhhhh." Pete groaned into the phone as Mikey started to trace his tongue along Pete's collar bone. 

 

"Um Pete? Buddy, you ok?" Patrick asked in a concerned way. 

 

"Yeah. we're at Fall Out Boy Pizza if you guys want to come. Call Brendon for me and extend the invitation would you? Thanks?" Pete smacked his phone shut, still hearing Patrick's voice until he closed it. He grabbed Mikey's face and lifted it up to his mouth, shoving his tongue inside Mikey's mouth the first chance he got, phone still gripped tightly in his hand. 

 

The kiss at the gym had been PG at most, but this one turned R rated real fast. Pete's tongue was busy battling Mikey's in an epic battle for dominance, his hand roaming down to grab at Mikey's shirt. Mikey picked at Pete's shirt until it came out of pants, and placed his hand on hot, smooth skin of Pete's skin. Pete moaned against Mikey's mouth and tried to get his fingers to unbutton Mikey's shirt. 

 

Mikey smirked against Pete's mouth as Pete tried, and failed, to unbutton his shirt. Mikey removed his hands from Pete's hips and grabbed Pete's, holding them between them and pulling away, panting slightly. "Sorry, got a bit carried away." Mikey whispered as he stared into Pete's brown eyes. Pete whined, pushing off the van to attack Mikey's lips again. Mikey leaned back, farther away from Pete. 

 

"Mikey, c'mon." Pete tried to lean forward but Mikey shoved him carefully against the van. 

 

"Pete we're in a parking lot and there are families inside that restaurant," Mikey grabbed both of Pete's hands in his so he could dig around in his pants pocket with the other. "That's why we should move to a more secluded area."

 

Pete grabbed the keys that Mikey dangled in front of him and whirled around, shoving random keys into the door, trying to unlock it. Mikey didn't help Pete's concentration as he started sucking on his neck again and pressed his body firmly against Pete's back. Pete moaned as he finally unlocked the door and could feel just how interested Mikey was, pressing against his lower back. He yanked open the door and threw himself down onto the back seat, flipping himself over just as Mikey climbed in behind him and yanked the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comment maybe? I'm thinking of writing a frerard fic sometime soon. The way I write is, I write the entire story then I post it, that way I don't have to write a chapter leaving a giant amount of space between updates. So what would you think if I wrote a frerard? Would you guys read it?


	5. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoy the last addition to 'Save Me a Dance?'

Andy yanked open the door to Fall Out Boy Pizzeria and became the unofficial door holder as Patrick and Joe walked into the moderately warm restaurant. Ray waved his hand at them, the waitress just setting down the five pizzas and three baskets of rolls onto the table. 

Making their way over, the three boys could see that, among the two tables that the other boys had smashed together, Pete was no sitting at any of the them. Two empty seats lay between Ray and Bob.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ray turned around in his seat to shake Andy's hand. 

"Just took a break Star Wars to eat with you guys. How was the show Princess Fro Fro?" Andy went to pull out the seat next to Ray, but Ray laid his hand on it and shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, no, Pete and Mikey get to sit here when they get back from sucking each other off. So far it's been forty minutes and no sign from either one 'cause someone," At this Ray turned and glared at Gerard who, was currently dealing with Frank who was climbing into his lap so he could offer Joe his seat. "Gave Mikey the keys to the van, so when they do get back, they get the seats of attention." 

"Ok but when my little brother asked for the keys he said he wouldn't leave a mess on the backseat,unlike some people," Gerard narrowed his eyes at Ray as Frank shuffled around in his lap, his elbow digging into Gerard's ribs. "OW! Frank,oh my god, you're such a child." and with that, Gerard lifted Frank up and sat him comfortably on his lap, winding his arms around Frank's waist. Frank swiveled around to beam at him before reaching over and snagging a piece of pizza and plopping it on his plate. 

Joe calmly satin the seat that Frank had so graciously vacated for him, and nodded at Ray who sat one seat away and shaking his head at Frank as Frank turned around to place as many kisses on Gerard's face as he could, while Gerard attempted to eat a roll. Patrick sat down on Bob's right, and Andy plopped himself next to Patrick. 

"Oh c'mon! Cassie Reynolds is one fine looking girl, and anyways she used me to get back her cheating ex. Plus, it was only one time, what about you Gerard? Frank?" Ray bit off a bit of pizza, chewing it and cocking an eyebrow. 

Gerard choked on the bit of roll he had in his mouth, blushing, but Frank, well Frank opened his mouth, probably to state how Gerard gave the best blowjobs in the world, but never got the chance too. 

"I would rather not think about you guys giving each other blowjobs in the back of your car, or anyone having sex anywhere as I eat my pizza,thank you very much." Joe shook his head and stared up at the ceiling in a 'why me' gesture. 

"Sex? Sounds like my kind of talk." Brendon walked up to the table with Sarah, who smacked him in the arm. They both made their way around the tables, saying hi, before they sat in the two empty seats between Andy and Joe. 

A friendly lull of conversation had set over the table. By the time they finished one pizza, and two baskets of rolls, both families had left the restaurant, and Pete and Mikey still weren't back. Mid-way through their third pizza and their last basket of rolls, all suit coats, jackets, and ties had been removed, and piled haphazardly onto the next table. They were all laughing at a story Patrick had just told about a time he pissed Pete off to the point where he had kicked Patrick in his throat, when Pete and Mikey walked in. 

Both boys' shirts were rumpled, hair messy, lips slightly swollen, both blushing, and both looked like a picture of two boys who'd just been fucked. Pete had red marks all around his neck that would, most likely, turn into hickeys later, and Mikey's glasses were no where to be found. The entire group became silent, watching the pair approach the only two seats that were empty. Mikey and Pete glanced at the group, at each other, and blushed harder. As they pulled out their chairs and sat down, the entire group just watched. 

"You know, before you so rudely hung up on me, I asked if you were getting fucked. I didn't actually expect the answer to be yes." Patrick stated casually, sipping his soda. The entire remained silent for a few seconds before they all erupted into loud laughter, some laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. 

"So who's bigger?" Frank wiggled around in Gerard's lap, earning a smack in the back of head for both the action and the question. 

"Mikey." Pete said without pretense. 

Mikey gaped at Pete and blushed and even deeper shade of red as the table lit up with laughter again. Sarah and Patrick looked at each other andboth placed their head in their hands. 

"What?" Pete turned to look at Mikey, a smile gracing his lips, as Frank buried his face into Gerard's neck, Gerard pulling him in closer, both laughing. Brendon leaned back in his chair, holding his stomach, still chuckling. Ray and Joe looked over at each other and broke down all over again. Andy shook with silent laughter, and Bob wiped away a few tears. Even Patrick and Sarah were giggling slightly, heads still in their hands. 

"I'm proud of my boyfriend, and his dick, but mostly him." Pete grinned. Mikey rolled his eyes, but kissed Pete back when Pete leaned over to capture his lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you think I should keep writing, enjoyed it, or just like puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you think I should continue, or if you just really liked it!


End file.
